dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kame House
Kame House (lit. "Turtle House") is a house on a very small island in the middle of the sea. It is the home of Master Roshi, and for much of the ''Dragon Ball'' series, Launch as well. It also becomes Krillin's permanent residence. During the Majin Buu Saga, we see that he still lives here along with his wife and daughter. Overview The house itself is very distinctive. It is painted pink, with a red roof, and the words "KAME HOUSE" are displayed prominently on the front of the upper story. Kame House is the primary training site of Goku, Krillin, and later Yamcha during the Tournament and Fortuneteller Baba Sagas. It was built strong enough to withstand a tsunami, as evidenced when Krillin, when trying to practice his Kamehameha technique while getting his mind off his breakup with Maron, accidentially created a tsunami that engulfed the house with the house still standing unscathed in the aftermath. It was presumably designed this way in case one of the students did mess up with the Kamehameha. During the ''Dragon Ball'' anime, it served as a de facto stronghold for the Z Fighters, but during Dragon Ball Z, the team used Kami's Lookout as their base of operations instead, using the house primarily as a hideout due to its location. One example of this was when Goku was recovering from the viral heart disease and hid there along with some of the other Z Warriors. Layout The inside layout of the house has a drastic change between Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, at least in the anime. In the first series, the inner layout of the first floor is not consistent with the outer layout. In the outside, there are windows that do not exist in the inside; and in the inside, there are rooms and stairs in places that don't fit the outer walls. However, in Dragon Ball Z, the inner layout is simplified and altered to actually match the outer layout. In Dragon Ball, the first floor of Kame House consists of a main room, which serves as a living room. It has a TV set, a closet, a low table, and some cushioned seatings. From the living room, there are doors leading to the kitchen on the back, and to the toilet on the right. On the left side, there are stairs for the second floor, which contains a single bedroom. In Dragon Ball Z, the main room has been modified to fit the actual outer walls of the house. The kitchen is gone, and now it's just part of the main room, on the left. The toilet has been shrunk, and consists of a small room in the left corner of main room. The placing of the living room furniture and closet was altered, too. The stairs are now in the back and wind a little, to lead to the upper bedroom. All the windows in the inside match the windows seen from the outside. Relocations Kame House appears to be a prefabricated building, as it can be capsulized and relocated with ease. When Goku and Krillin begin their training under Roshi, he places the house inside a capsule and moves it to a larger island. Some time after the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament takes place, Kame House is apparently moved back to its original location. During the King Piccolo Saga, Kame House is moved again, in order to hide it from King Piccolo's henchman Tambourine. Eventually Tambourine does locate it, although ironically he had stopped to ask directions to the original island. He fights the injured Yamcha, but is forced to leave before he can kill his target. In addition, the appearance of the small island on which Kame House is usually situated changes several times throughout the series. It can be presumed that the house is relocated to different islands for reasons unknown. Known Residents *Master Roshi *Turtle *Alligator (in early Dragon Ball) *Crab (lives in the sea near the island) *Ox-King (while training under Roshi) *Grandpa Gohan (while training under Roshi) *Goku (while training under Roshi and while recovering from his Heart Virus) *Krillin *Launch (until the end of Dragon Ball) *Bulma (stayed here through most of the Red Ribbon Army Saga) *Oolong (during the King Piccolo and Cell Sagas) *Chiaotzu (during the Cell Saga) *Puar (during the King Piccolo and Cell Sagas) *Yamcha (while training under Roshi and during the King Piccolo Saga) *Android 18 *Marron *Chi-Chi (during the Android Saga and early in the Cell Saga) Appearances in other media Live Action Appearances Kame House appeared in the 1990 Korean Dragon Ball Film. It was renamed "Turtle House" and is a log cabin instead. It also appears in Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins where it looks bigger like an ancient Chinese house. In The Magic Begins, the outside of the island has a dock and the interior of the house consists of only one room having the bed, bathtub, kitchen, ect. altogether. In the film the house was destroyed by Zebrata and Malilia. In Dragonball: Evolution, Master Roshi lives in the city, rather than on a private island. '' Koreankamehouse.jpg| The house as it appears in the 1990 Korean film Magicbeginshouse.jpg| The house as it appears in Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins Magicbeginshouse2.jpg| The right side of the interior in The Magic Begins Magicbeginshouse3.jpg| The left side of the interior in The Magic Begins '' In Video Games Kame House is where the video game Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu begins. Itseen from a distance in the islands stage of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, and as a playable battle stage in the game Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and its sequel, Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Kame House also appears in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, The Legacy of Goku II and in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Trivia *In both the anime and Budokai Tenkaichi 2 & 3'', there is a sunken ship some distance away from the island. In the anime, it is filled with assorted treasure. *It is suggested that it is called "Kame House" because of Master Roshi's famous technique, the '''Kame'hameha. Category:Places on Earth Category:Houses